


What if...

by CrazyGlitch



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multi, Sex, Umbara, Umbara is a Spooky Place, lots of feels, sad feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/pseuds/CrazyGlitch
Summary: What if the Force sent Anakin his men's memories and emotions to bring him back to Umbara? What if he arrived just in time to save a few of his men? What if Hardcase did not die? What if he was sent to execution as well?We will now find out.





	1. The Force is so done with this Bullshit

There are always two sides. In war, life and death, creation and destruction and light and dark. The Force was one such entity but it did not define itself as two different parts it just was. Now there are sides of itself that can make a person insane if they delve to deep, but its neither here nor there. The Force was tired of the Sith running the show. Granted balance must be kept for everything to work in harmony but even so, this meddling was to much. And the Force loved the clones just as much it loved its other life forms. They were so different, and so full of life and love. There are clones out there that want certain things (peace being one and staying alive another) but it was also love. 

Now, the Force went to Umbara and was rightly pissed. The Force managed to save the clone Hardcase but now he and Fives and Jesse were going to be executed. The Force sent their emotions, memories and even those of Rex, Kix, and the others to Skywalker. It knew that the Chosen one would come flying in.  
___________________________________EPIC TIME SKIP____________________________________________  
They were going after Krell. They all hoped to survive. They wanted Anakin back. Yes, they called him Anakin. Their Jettii was their brother and part of their family, he protects them so they protect him. Now, it was time to go after Krell. As they searched for Krell, they could feel something in the air, in their very being. It felt old, powerful, and full of conviction. Maybe, something out there was looking out for them while Skywalker was away.  
_____________ANOTHER EPIC TIME SKIP___________________  
They were losing to Krell. Many were dying and Fives was on the ground just about to be stabbed by Krell. Fives closed his eyes and prayed. Time seemed to slow down, but all of a sudden a great roar was heard and Krell was on the ground and off of Fives. Rex grabbed Fives and carried him away to safety. 

\-----With Anakin through all this_____  
He awoke in a cold sweat, terrified. He got up and paced trying to find the source of these emotions and memories. He then felt something. Something telling him to calm, wait, listen, and to follow. Anakin actually got into a meditation pose and waited. He then was following the trail that was given to him and found that his earlier hunch was correct. It was his men on Umbara. They were dying! Krell suicide runs! No rest! Fives, Jesse, Hardcase!!! NOOO!!! Anakin shouted loud and his voice echoed in the little room. But none on the outside heard him. 

He ran to get transport to Umbara and left quickly hoping he could help and all of a sudden he felt a tug at his waist and he was gone.

___________________________________________________________________  
I wanted to do an Umbara fix it fic. How do you all like it so far? There are not enough of them.


	2. The tipping point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to make this feely but I've added to the arc as well about Krell's plans so letting everyone know.

I hope you all are good and having a nice new year. I will admit that the first chapter was shoddy but I will be blunt I was just trying to get it out and done. So I hope this chapter is better!  
__________________________________________________

Anakin fell with a thunk and the sound of blaster fire and his men's screams of anger, frustration,...fear were thick and Anakin got up as fast as he could lighting his saber in preparation for battle. He ran as hard and fast as he could, past the bodies of cut down clones; their bodies with either blaster burns or lightsaber. He did not look at them long as he had to concentrate on the ones that are alive and need his help now. 

He saw the men 501st and 212th firing at Krell but he saw that Krell had Fives on the ground and with his sabers raised was going to kill him. Anakin never felt so angry in his life (except for his mother) and felt the power and the righteous anger grow in strength. As he ran and zeroed in on Krell, time seemed to slow down and then he ran faster than he ever thought he could, leaping over the firing clones and ramming into Krell's broad chest, keraning into the ground as they both fell. He groaned, he was getting up to his feet and glanced behind him and saw that Fives was out of the way and was being basically held by Hardcase and Rex standing guard but all of the clones were looking at him with awe and relief. Anakin picked up his lightsaber and pointed it at Krell who was grabbing his sabers as well. 

Krell looked at Anakin in shock as he knew Skywalker should not be here at all. Krell snarled and said, "I am surprised you left your post Skywalker. I did not think you would have abandoned your job so easily for a few unruly clones, who have dared to attack me and disobey my orders."

"I heard them. The Force. I heard their screams of pain and their fear as you sentenced a few clones to death for no viable reason. Not to me anyway." replied Anakin

Krell snarled but Anakin could feel the emotions that surrounded him. He saw that men were aiming at Krell and that their blasters were set to stun only. The pure emotion but dedication that he felt through the Force was immense and powerful. Anakin readied himself and gathered his strength together to brace for a blow or charge first but he felt the Force respond in a way that he hadn't before; it was a combination of love and life but also of darkened anger and hatred for what was done and being done across the galaxy. Anakin opened his eyes wondering when they closed but he the propelled himself to Krell who blocked with his sabers but was forced back by the powerful blow. 

"REX!! Get everyone out of here!! NOW!! I will handle Krell!!" yelled Anakin wanting to get his men away from the fight as soon as possible. He had a feeling as he and Krell traded deadly blows that this fight was going to be a tipping point in some way that would change things. Krell managed to toss him a few feet away and Anakin hit a large boulder hard enough to knock the wind out of him. He heard Hardcase yell his name, his actual name and not General. Anakin though shoved him and the others that were coming back with the Force, making sure they were out of harms way. They had been hurt enough. 

He got up fast as Krell slammed into the ground cutting the boulder deeply, Anakin took to offense now and was pushing Krell backwards. "Why? Why would you do this?" asked Anakin 

"Because I could. Because no one would care if they died." 

"I CARE! So do other Jedi!" 

"They are a means to an end and a beginning as are the order. A new power is rising and is waiting as we fight."

Anakin roared and tackled Krell hard pushing him back as he struggled to gain a hold on Anakin's shirt. Anakin though was giving no quarter or ground, wanting this to end quick as possible. 

The clones watched with rapt attention and blasters ready to help when needed. And there was no clone that did not have his recorder on to watch the whole exchange. They knew they had it good with their battalion but now it was truly in fact. Their Jettii came back for them, to fight for them, to even die for them. Yes, he's done it before but now it seemed different in some way. A way that none could explain. And also on a side note there were clones who felt their crush was justified even more (they weren't the only vod who had crushes on their Jettii). 

Anakin was thrown again but this time he landed by Rex and his closest men. "General. We can help." 

"I know but please stay out of this fight until absolutely necessary." 

"Set a perimeter around Krell and wait for General Skywalker's signal." ordered Rex and soon they were all getting into new positions to fire when ordered.

Anakin was grateful for his men and gladly went to war with them beside him. One last time Anakin charged Krell, leaping into the air, with his saber held high, and cutting off Krell's top right arm in the process. Anakin never let up letting the Force fuel him and his movements, wanting this to end with no one in danger. Anakin felt the Force almost speak to him, both light and dark spoke telling him what to hit and where to duck. It felt beautiful, the harmony of the movements and the feeling of being complete. 

Krell had to be put down if not things were going to get far worse to quickly.


	3. It's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin kicks Krell's butt

The clones waited with weapons raised for the order to fire on Krell, but were in awe to their General. He was amazing. The acrobatic flips and spins, turns and dives, all these things that they have seen before and other Jedi and Jettii do but for some reason it looked more graceful, powerful, fluid in a way that was not before. Anakin could feel the eyes on him as he was relentless to Krell and Krell was starting to realize that Skywalker was winning. The Force whispered to Anakin constantly, telling him everything that has happened and helping him fight at the same time. Both sides of the Force were feeling vengeful. There was enough pain and death and it would start here, the beginning of a new age and the end of a coming one. 

Anakin and Krell were leaping through the air and their sabers continued to clash, however, Anakin had a choice to make and the Light and Dark gave him one, kill Krell or not to. Each choice had its consequences but for how badly they would get and how far reaching it would be the Force would not show or tell. While Anakin and Krell fought, the clones were moving closer and forming a tighter circle. 

Finally, for what seemed like hours Anakin let the Force fuel him for an immense burst of power as he made his choice. His eyes glowed one a Sith yellow, the other a crystal blue. Krell now feared for his life. Anakin gave a yell and slammed down hard onto Krell's sabers, actually breaking the handles with the power of it and Krell being put into a himself shaped hole and being knocked unconscious. The troopers did not cheer, they made no sound. What they did do was slowly come forward weapons still raised at Krell's fallen body. Anakin is tired. The Force leaves his body, now he feels exhausted and all that adrenaline is leaving him quickly. He feels his men and Obi-Wan's men moving towards him. Now he feels he can relax a bit as he knows they are all safe. He closes his eyes and lets his body fall to the ground. 

Torrent Company make their way forward but they all start to run as they see their Jettii's body fall to the ground, limp and unmoving. Torrent Company surround their General with Echo and Fives checking him over, while Rex starts yelling orders for the men to start getting the wounded out and everyone counted. There is also for the fact that they need to move Krell's body to a cell. Some of the 212th have binders for Krell and start dragging him away, while the others start checking the wounded and finding the dead. Rex turns back to his men and sees Fives has Anakin's head in his lap and the others are standing in a protective circle around him. 

"Let's get everyone back and accounted for." Rex told them and they placed Anakin on a stretcher and took him quickly back to their base. But, with a long list of things to do and questions to ask.


	4. Too much but too little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clones are confused, frightened (the older ones won't admit it but the newer ones it shows), on edge and Torrent company is hovering around the medical tent that houses THEIR General. So many questions, too little time and they are all feeling the stress and falling apart at the seems. Hopefully, their Jettii can help them when he wakes up.

The clones are confused, frightened (the older ones won't admit it but the newer ones it shows), on edge and Torrent company is hovering around the medical tent that houses THEIR General. So many questions, too little time and they are all feeling the stress and falling apart at the seems. Hopefully, their Jettii can help them when he wakes up. Kix is very busy trying to help as many brothers as he can, while the dead are gathered and being prepped for burial ((A/N: i have heard different things over the fan base that mentions pyres and burials so I am having burials for most of this)). Those that are in the 212th stick around and help as much as they can while taking care of their own. Waxer is found alive and he manages to make it through (just in time too). Torrent company divide and conquer as they are the ones being looked to for leadership. Fives and Hardcase are the ones currently guarding their Jettii's tent while the others give orders and support. Of course, they don't leave for long and change guard duty often. Tup and Echo are going over the food supplies and Echo keeps an eye on Tup as he in currently considered the shiny of Torrent. 

Rex is sitting beside Anakin. He has his helmet in his lap and slumped in the chair. He knew that the 501st was spoiled when it came to who led them (besides the 212th and 104th possibly a few others), they were treated well, and cared for like people (family). Rex just couldn't figure out how their General knew he was needed. Rex couldn't help chuckling though at the thought of the shinies that have heard and had seen the General come back and defeat Krell, there hero worship was going increase. He also knew that for the clones that had Jettii it was unavoidable to some degree. 

___________  
Stopping here for now I am tired and going to bed. Let me know if you have ideas about this chapter and how this should all proceed. Also, it will probably start getting AU in a few chapters.


End file.
